


Flowers

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, Hair Braiding, M/M, Multi, Polydins, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: For the lovely Risa! I hope you enjoy this <3. (follow them for super cute art @kayochins)The title will make sense once you read hehe





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Risa! I hope you enjoy this <3\. (follow them for super cute art @kayochins) 
> 
> The title will make sense once you read hehe

“Keith, stop squirming,” Lance hissed, pulling on his hair lightly.    
  
Keith inhaled sharply from the pain of his hair being tugged.    
  
“Hey, don’t do that, that hurts,” He grumbled, shifting himself again.   
  
“Knock it off you two,” Shiro grumbled, scratching the bit of stubble that had formed on his chin.    
  
“Tell Keith to stop squirming so I can finish his hair,” Lance said, settling down again and continuing to braid the other's hair.     
  
Shiro let out a sigh, standing from his spot.    
  
“I’m gonna go sha-”    
  
“Ohoho, no you don’t. That stubble is staying. It makes you waaaay hotter,” Lance stopped him, having Keith hold his own hair while he walked over to Shiro and pulled him into the bed where they were sitting.    
  
“Lance, it’s starting to itch I need to shave it,” Shiro didn’t try to resist as he was pulled onto the bed and made to sit next to Keith.    
  
“Nope, you just stay right there and wait,” Lance said, going back behind Keith and finishing up the brain and tying it all together before shifting to sit behind Shiro.    
  
Keith got up to look in the mirror and admire Lance’s handy work. He smiled to himself, almost not wanting to ever take out the weaves of his hair.      
  
“Lance, what are you doing?” Shiro asked, watching as the copper toned boy moved around him, trying to gather up all of Shiro’s hair.    
  
“I’m going to braid your hair, too,” Lance replied, pulling his hair back, causing Shiro to hiss from the pain.    
  
Okay, yeah, I see why Keith got mad,” Shiro muttered.    
  
“Oh, hush, I have to pull it back so it stays. It’ll only take a few seconds to get yours done,” Lance replied, picking up on of the clips and sliding it through Shiro’s hair to keep it attached to the shorter hair.    
  
The room was silent for a moment before Lance kisses his fingers and came to stand in front of Keith and Shiro.    
  
“Perfecto!” He laughed.    
  
Keith and Shiro looked at each other, their hair all tied up and really neatly put together by their lover.    
  
“Wow Lance you really like doing stuff like this?” Shiro replied, looking up at his forehead in an attempt to see what Lance had done.    
  
“I’ve done it to my siblings a million times, my mom taught me how,” Lance said, sitting back down in front of them, “I wish I had some flowers to put in your braids, like she used to.”    
  
“Why flowers?” Keith asked cluelessly.    
  
“Flowers have different symbols. Most of the ones my mom put in my sibling's hair were love flowers. So I could do the same to you two,” Lance winked, Shiro hitting his shoulder lightly before standing up off the bed.    
  
“I’m gonna go shave now, it’s really irritating me. Thanks, Lance,” Shiro turned back to Lance, bending over and giving him a kiss that turned his whole face a bright crimson.    
  
“Hey don’t leave me out!” Keith grumbled, crawling over to Shiro.    
  
“I wouldn’t,” Shiro replied, going over to Keith and kissing him too. Pulling away he stood straight up, looking at his two lovers before leaving the room, “I’ll be back shortly.”   
  
Lance and Keith looked at each other before falling over onto the bed, their souls seeming to leave their bodies. Shiro was always the best kisser and it nearly killed them every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff is so good. Polydins is so good. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
